One wedding too many
by The Cell
Summary: Maybe she could surreptitiously ask Charlie, just trick him into saying one of the names


Behold my boredom! Made with characters that do not belong to me. They all belong to J.. That said, go read.

* * *

Hermione felt horrible. She was wearing a nice pale blue dress, picked by the bride if the wedding she was currently at. She was certain it had been. Hermione Granger felt absolutely horrid, because she couldn't for the life of her remember who that was. After the end of the war weddings came and went in one big multi colored taffeta blur. She has zoned out during the ceremony, standing right next to the maid of honor at the head of the church and as she entered the limousine taking the bridal party to the reception her mind drew a blank. She had just witnessed the most important ceremony of two people's lives. She felt sure she'd known them for years. She mentally checked off everyone she knew to see who hadn't gotten married yet, who would put her in the party and cross referenced it with the other people in the car.

Padma Patil was in the car with her, so she was out. Penelope was already married. Charlie Weasley had never really crossed her mind, but seeing him sat across from her she checked him off anyway. Harry and Ginny's wedding had been a month ago. George and Angelina had followed after only two weeks. Bill and Fleur had been last summer. Ron was not yet engaged to her knowledge so the Weasleys were all present and accounted for. Seamus? No, he'd tied the knot three months back. Neville maybe…but no, he and Luna wanted a spring wedding, he for the flowers and she because the nargles would have cleared out by then. She was driving herself insane. Maybe she could surreptitiously ask Charlie, just trick him into saying one of the names. As she was thinking this the car stopped and Charlie held out a hand to help her out. She was still mentally going over names in her head. Was it maybe someone she didn't know very well? She'd had all sorts of strange invitations, due, she was sure, to her newly won fame.

But who was she celebrating? Was Kingsley getting married? No, surely not. She glanced quickly at the sign by the door and cursed quietly as it held no relevant information, only a generic "Welcome to our celebration of this joyous event."

As she entered the room and looked around for the tell-tale white poof that signified a newly wed female, Charlie leaned down slightly and muttered, "I see the bride decided to get a bit more comfortable". Well puck. That meant she'd changed already. She was just about to break down and ask Charlie when she was swept away onto the dace floor. She was facing Dean Thomas so she knew he must have asked and she, in her current state of mind, not noticed her own assent.

"So, out of curiosity, how many weddings have you been invited to in the past few months?" He smiled at her and she suddenly realized he was the one that had made her zone out in the first place. Her fretting over having forgotten the identity of both bride and groom had made her temporarily disregard the handsome face that had distracted her from the first pew in the church. She tried to focus on his question, to come up with an answer, but she realized, "I don't know" And she didn't. "I've lost count". Dean just smiled again as he twirled her around. Her mind strayed back to the identities of the bride and groom. Dean laughed to himself. "Don't you think Parvati looks great in her new dress? Almost better than the white one." Of course! Parvati. Parvati was marrying Terry Boot. She could almost kick herself. Her roommate for seven years asked her to be in her wedding and Hermione couldn't even remember whose wedding she was at. "It's okay, happens to the best of us. I did the same thing at Seamus' wedding, no thanks to you." He grinned at her as he said this, whispering conspiratorially, as though Seamus would pop out and hex him for daring to forget him. "Me? What did I do?" She questioned, as he continued to grin down at her. He was unfairly tall the thought suddenly, as he towered over her high-heeled figure. "You looked absolutely ravishing in that dress Leigh made you wear, good enough to eat, I could scarcely remember my own name, Seamus seemed a low priority at the time." Hermione had the sense to blush but could hardly form a response. "So what has you so utterly distracted you forgot whose flowers you were holding? Or should I say who?" He looked decidedly tenser now, and through the haze in her mind, Hermione registered that she didn't much like Dean being tense. Dean was supposed to be relaxed, he always had been. "It's just…well, your face, I think it might in fact be perfect." Dean didn't say anything, he also didn't laugh. He did relax though. Hermione had expected him to laugh. They remained silent for a while. "Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"If you make me wear a taffeta gown I may have to hex you."

"Elope with me, I'm serious."

"Dean." She looked at him. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Okay. Once the bride and groom leave we're free to go. If we leave tonight we can ft in a decent honeymoon before we both have to be back for the Longbottom-Lovegood wedding. You're freelancing right?"

"Mmhm, what about your job?"

"I'm becoming a teacher in august, I'll take off early."

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Remind me to thank Parvati."

"Okay."

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Nothing, I just like saying your name."

----------------

The End.

Hope someone liked it, if it made anyone's day a little bit better my goal was reached.


End file.
